


Day Three: Music

by GrayJedi11



Series: Intrulogical Week 2020 [3]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Angst, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Needs a Hug, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Logic | Logan Sanders Is A Good Friend, Logic | Logan Sanders is a Sweetheart, M/M, Music, Panic Attacks, Self-Harm, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Tea, intrulogicalweek2020, platonic or romantic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:47:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 844
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26909116
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GrayJedi11/pseuds/GrayJedi11
Summary: Remus tries distracting himself from his own intrusive thoughts. And while he can't do it alone, Logan is there to help.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders & Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders
Series: Intrulogical Week 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960297
Comments: 4
Kudos: 78





	Day Three: Music

Remus leaned against the headboard in the dark, mug full of burning hot ginger tea in hand. He hummed an absent tune, subtly rocking side to side. In his mind, he was forcing the song to play loud, drowning out his other thoughts.

He sipped the tea, not caring when the liquid burned his tongue. He pulled the blankets tighter around him, not daring to move his eyes from the spot on the end of the bed.

If he kept like this, he wouldn’t think about it.

_ It, it, it- _

He snapped his fingers, spilling the unreasonably hot tea on his hand, and a record player appeared, playing the song loud, surely waking the others. He didn’t care. Not when-

_ Shut up, shut up, shut up- _

He turned it louder with a thought, staring at it on his bureau across the room. Just a little longer and he could go to sleep. It would be fine. His dreams wouldn’t be filled with his own intrusive thoughts, just the ones he had for Thomas.

His hand burned against the cup, too distracted to think about how he’d gotten rid of the barrier between his hand and the mug. He took another sip, letting the hot liquid sit in his mouth. Some kind of stimulation was better than letting his thoughts take over.

He turned the music up even louder, louder that it reasonably should be able to. It was loud enough to hurt his ears, the same song droning in his mind.

And suddenly it stopped.

“Remus? What are you doing?”

A groggy-looking Logan stood at his door in his pajamas, messy hair falling over his eyes. His glasses were lazily placed on his face, falling down his nose until they were barely staying on. Remus relaxed the tension in his shoulders, not breaking his stare, but his eyes were on Logan instead. He placed the mug on the side table, immediately feeling relief in his tender palms. The song played lazily in his mind.

“I’m…”

He wasn’t sure what he was doing.

“Drinking tea?”

Logan pushed his glasses up his face as he approached Remus’s bed, kneeling on it by the creative side’s feet. He sighed.

“Is there a reason you keep playing the same song on repeat at one in the morning?”

_ It’s one already? _

“I- I got bored.”

Logan didn’t believe him, he could tell, the logical side letting out an exasperated sigh as he shifted closer to Remus, gently taking the hands clamped on the creative side’s blanket. Remus flinched, the burns still fresh.

“What are these, then?”

Remus swallowed, his intrusive thoughts drifting slowly back into his mind. He tried to focus on the cool hands cradling his instead.

“Tea,” he nodded vaguely to the side table.

“Even you don’t just intentionally spill tea all over your hands. And you usually go on a rampage around the Mindscape if you want to be obnoxious, rather than just blasting music from your room. And I haven’t seen you look that still in a long time.”

Remus blinked at him. There was no way he noticed that just because he was worried, or he cared about Remus enough to notice his habits. There must be something else, he was trying to get in Remus’s head, trying to manipulate him like-

“Breathe, Remus.”

He snapped his head up, unaware of his shallow breaths. Logan’s hand was now resting on his arm, and he peered out of his glasses, eyebrows furrowed in concern.

“You- you don’t hate me, do you?” he said in a near whisper, not allowing himself to breathe until he got an answer.

“No, I don’t, now breathe. You’re okay.”

He obliged, shoulders sinking into Logan’s touch.

“Why not?”

Logan was taken aback. “Do you expect me to?”

“I… it always seems like you guys should. I mean, I’m not exactly very likable. And I was scared, that… that you- you-”

Logan once again placed a comforting touch to Remus’s arm, circling his thumb slowly. “Just breathe. You don’t have to tell me anything you don’t want to.”

Remus tried steadying his breaths, nodding slowly.

“Just… will you stay with me? I don’t wanna… spiral again. The music was my distraction.”

“I’ll stay.”

Remus let out a relieved sigh, lifting up the blanket for Logan to crawl under. Before the logical side joined him, though, he summoned up a roll of bandages and lotion, gesturing to Remus’s hands.

“Oh, uh,” Remus offered his hands. Logan began gently rubbing the lotion on the burns.

As he continued, Remus could hear a quiet humming emanating from the logical side, mirroring the song that had been playing earlier. It was an easy distraction from the thoughts starting to rise up in his mind again. 

“Bandages are cool, right?”

Logan let out an exasperated sigh, but smiled. He finished taping the bandages, crawling under the blankets as Remus shimmied down into a lying position. 

Remus lost himself in the warmth as the faint trails of humming drifted off along with both of the exhausted sides.


End file.
